Currently, there are mop buckets of different designs; amongst them the buckets with wheels are most noteworthy. These buckets have basically a main body or bucket, the set of wheels affixed to the bottom of the bucket, a handle and a wringer device affixed to the mouth of the main body. These buckets are described in the following documents: U 9302507 (Publication No. ES 1 025 723), U 200202871 (Publication No. ES 1 053 905), and U 200102243 (Publication No. ES 1 050 128).
The wheels, although helping to move the bucket and thus preventing the user from having to drag it or lift it and having to strain unnecessarily, presents the inconvenience that stability may be compromised when pressing the mop down on the wringer to squeeze the water out of it, and to avoid this problem it is necessary that the user holds the bucket simultaneously with his or her feet to avoid the bucket from moving away.
The M.U. 9100002 (Publication No. ES 1 016 710) consists in a mop bucket equipped with two rear wheels facing the same transversal direction and located in the plane before the wringer, and a front wheel, so when the mop is being wringed, the bucket oscillates slightly while resting on the top rear wheels and on a portion of the edge of the bucket's base. The fact that the bucket has to lean on the rear wheels during the operation of the wringing of the mop makes the bucket unstable.